Vecinos y Algo más que Amigos
by Himelicius
Summary: Julchen cree que Dios le tiene envidia y que le ha mandado un castigo divino que se llama Roderich. Han ido juntos a la guardería, al colegio, al instituto e incluso a la universidad, y lo peor, son vecinos. Todo lo que en verdad siente saldrá a la luz al enterarse de que Roderich ha empezado a salir con Elizabeta, su compañera de clase.


_Este oneshot está dedicado a una de mis bff que estaba de exámenes. Lo había escrito para cuando estaba estudiando pero el ordenador murió y he estado una semana sin él. Ha sido una semana muy dura. He recuperado el disco duro y ya me puedo poner con esto otra vez. La verdad es que también me apetecía escribir algo actual, ya que estoy con el fic histórico, y también que no fuera centrado en España, así que espero que les guste._

 _Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

.

Abrió sutilmente una rendija en la persiana de la habitación, y se inclinó para mirar por ella. Tal y como pensaba, su vecino estaba saliendo de casa y caminaba por el jardín en dirección a la calle, donde una chica castaña de pelo largo, a la que conocía perfectamente, le esperaba sonriente. Ambos se saludaron, y tras un rápido beso en la mejilla que le revolvió el estómago, se cogieron del brazo y comenzaron a caminar, perdiéndose de su vista.

Julchen se apartó de la ventana y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla de su escritorio. El calor que estaba haciendo esos días no era habitual, y se pasaba las largas tardes sentada en su escritorio, moviéndose al compás de un triste ventilador que descansaba en la esquina del dormitorio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró intentando borrar de su mente la escena que acababa de ver, o por lo menos, intentando apartarla a un rincón de su mente en donde pudiera fingir que no le importaba. Ahí es cuando ella misma se preguntaba "Idiota, si no quieres sufrir, ¿para qué miras?". Pero le daba igual. No era la primera vez que se regañaba por su actitud, y sabía que tampoco sería la última.

Estaba concentrándose en las molduras del techo cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar por segunda vez, siendo que la primera lo había ignorado por completo. Se incorporó en la silla y cogió el aparato de la mesa. Una tercera vibración le recorrió la mano. Sus amigas no paraban de hablarla por el grupo.

 _Bad Bitch Trio_

 _ **Isa**_ _: Acabo de ver pasar a Roderich por mi casa._

 _Iba con Eli_

 _¿Y eso?_

Julchen miró la pantalla y escribió tras unos segundos en los que pareció pensar su respuesta.

 _ **La increíble yo**_ _: están saliendo_

 _¿No lo sabías?_

 _ **Isa**_ _: ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Primera noticia_

 _¿Desde cuándo?_

 _ **Fran**_ _: Oh chérie, lo siento…_

 _ **La increíble yo**_ _: ¿Por qué lo sientes?_

 _Siéntelo por Eli que le va a tener que aguantar_

Sin esperar a ver la respuesta cerró el whatsapp y dejó de nuevo el teléfono sobre la mesa. Las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y le preocupaba que el calor fuera a ir a más. Eso es lo que de verdad le importaba, y no el hecho de que su vecino el remilgado estuviera saliendo con la marimacha de su clase. "Pobre Eli" pensaba mientras daba vueltas con la silla "Tener que aguantar a ese de novio. Si me tocase a mí…" frenó el movimiento con los pies, deteniéndose frente al espejo que colgaba de la puerta del armario. "Si me tocase a mí…". Le parecía una idea loca, realmente absurda, de tan sinsentido que empezó a reírse sola. Sería algo digno de ver. Él siempre tan elegante, tan señorito y tan caballero, vestido siempre con clase y cuidando siempre del más mínimo detalle. Y ella… observó la estampa que el espejo le devolvía. La imagen de una chica de diecinueve años, delgada, con la piel increíblemente clara, y con un pelo casi plateado que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se acercó con la silla para verse más de cerca. No supo en qué se fijó primero, si en la heterocromía de sus ojos, o en la cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla. Si alguien tuviera que describirla con una palabra, sería "llamativa". Sonrió arrogantemente a su reflejo y volvió la vista hacia el escritorio. Todavía tenía los apuntes de los exámenes finales encima de la mesa, apilados y perfectamente ordenados. Sabía que había aprobado todo, aunque aún no les hubieran dado las calificaciones, pero aun así no se había atrevido a tirarlos. Junto a ellos, se encontraban dos marcos de fotos, en el primero, salía ella junto a dos chicas más, una morena y una más rubia, y en el otro aparecía ella junto a su hermano pequeño, ya no tan pequeño. Pero el objeto que protagonizaba la mesa era su diario, colocado justo en el centro, y el cual estaba abierto por una página en la que había empezado a escribir antes de levantarse para mirar por la ventana.

 _Querido diario,_

 _Hoy la asombrosa yo ha vuelto a despertarse a primera hora, aunque sea sábado, porque soy increíble, y aunque no tenía clase, he madrugado. Mi hermano me ha ganado por unos minutos, y eso ha hecho que mi gran hazaña haya sido… bueno, menos grande, pero mañana le venceré. Ayer terminamos los exámenes, y Fran e Isa insistieron en que fuera con ellas a tomar algo. Es una suerte que aunque estudiemos carreras distintas acabemos el mismo día. El caso es que fuimos a un bar que hay cerca de la universidad, y cuando me acerqué a la barra escuché a mi prima, la de Rumanía, diciendo que… espera, tengo que ir a comprobar algo._

Miró el cuaderno con pesadez, y tras juguetear con el bolígrafo un rato pasándoselo entre los dedos, volvió a escribir.

 _En efecto, los rumores eran ciertos. Roderich y Eli están saliendo. Isa y Fran están preocupadas por mí, aunque intenten ocultarlo, se les nota. No sé por qué piensan que eso me molestará. ¿Qué más me da con quién salga o entre la marimacha? En cuanto a Rode… bueno, me ha sorprendido, no lo negaré pero, por mí como si empieza a salir con Vash (cosa que no me extrañaría. Tienen una relación muy turbia). Pero, ¿por qué habría de molestarme con quién sale el señorito remilgado ese? Mucho ya le he tenido que aguantar durante toda mi vida, no solo porque ha ido a mi misma guardería, colegio y universidad, sino porque encima somos vecinos. Parece que Dios me tiene envidia y para fastidiarme me ha impuesto un castigo divino. Tener que soportarle es muy difícil porque… somos tan distintos… por ejemplo, a él no le gusta nada llamar la atención (excepto con el tema de la música, que se pone insoportable) y en cambio yo llamo la atención siempre, lo quiera o no. A ver, que es algo que no puedo remediar, yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan magnífica, pero a veces se hace muy difícil tener que convivir con alguien tan reservado cuando tú destacas tanto. Supongo que eso es lo que ha encontrado en Eli. Así que espero que sean muy felices y que coman muchas perdices._

La última palabra apenas era un borrón inteligible. Cerró el diario con fuerza y se desplomó sobre el escritorio. Notó de nuevo las vibraciones del móvil, al que siguió ignorando, y se esforzó por reducir al máximo la frustración y la rabia que la habían empezado a carcomer por dentro. Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sorprendieron.

-Julchen, papá dice que bajes a hablar con él. Quiere preguntarte sobre tus exámenes.

-Dile que mueva el culo y que si quiere hablar que venga él. No estoy de humor.

-No creo que quieras que le diga eso – la voz de su hermano sonó más como un consejo que como una amenaza.

-Es verdad – respondió Julchen parándose en seco – Dile que bajo enseguida.

Su padre era inoportuno como nadie, pero también era alguien al que no era bueno enfadar. Había sido un alto cargo en el ejército, y aunque ya estaba retirado del campo, seguía siendo un hombre imponente. Todavía no llegaba a los cincuenta años, y se le podía considerar atractivo, ya que se seguía manteniendo en muy buena forma y tenía unas facciones que, aunque duras, eran muy bonitas. Ludwig era su viva imagen. Tan alto, tan rubio y… tan serio, pensó para sus adentros Julchen mientras bajaba al salón. Su padre estaba sentado en su gran butaca, escondido tras las grandes páginas del periódico local.

-¿Me llamabas?

-Sí hija, siéntate – la chica miró y se sentó frente a él, más que nada por seguridad, por tener cierta ventaja si tenía que salir corriendo – Dime, ¿qué tal te fueron los exámenes?

-Fenomenal, ¿cómo quieres que me vayan? Estamos hablando de mí – contestó alardeando como de costumbre.

-¿Cuándo os dan los resultados?

-Esta semana. El lunes, el martes… quizás el miércoles…

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No, es que preguntas unas cosas… ¿yo que sé cuándo los darán? Pues cuando a los profesores les dé la gana corregirlos.

-Señorita no te consiento que me hables en ese tono.

-Perdona. No he tenido un buen día.

-Pero si no has salido de casa, ¿acaso te han dicho algo? ¿Han sido esas amigas tuyas verdad? ¿Qué se puede esperar de las hijas de Rómulo? Pues que sean iguales o peores que su padre.

-No, no han sido Isa y Fran. Y deja de meterte siempre con ellas – se cruzó de brazos e hinchó los carrillos como una niña - Además no son las hijas de Rómulo, sus hijas son otras que, por cierto, te recuerdo que una es la novia de tu hijo.

-De eso ya hablaré con tu hermano, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Nada papá, no lo entenderías.

-Que sea tu padre no significa que no puedas decirme las cosas, puedes confiar en mí.

-Vale, te lo diré. Son temas de mujeres, ¿quieres hablar de ello? – tal y como había imaginado, su padre se ruborizó al instante, como siempre pasaba cuando hablaba de esos temas.

-Bueno, quizás es mejor que eso lo hables con tus amigas, creo yo que te podrán aconsejar mejor.

-Sí, eso haré – se levantó del sofá – Ahora si me disculpas, vuelvo a mi cueva.

-Espera, dile a tu hermano que tengo que hablar con él.

Después de llamar a su hermano y casi arrastrarle hasta el salón en donde su padre le esperaba para una buena reprimenda, Julchen fue a su habitación y cogió el móvil. Sus amigas le habían fundido a mensajes.

 _ **Fran**_ _: Uff, vaya mal humor_

 _Creo que alguien está cabreada…_

 _ **Isa**_ _: Fran…_

 _ **Fran**_ _: Es la verdad_

 _Somos tus amigas, no deberías ocultarnos este tipo de cosas_

 _Si estás dolida porque Rode y Eli están juntos dínoslo_

 _No vamos a juzgar tus sentimientos._

 _Tan solo vamos a estar ahí para darte todo nuestro apoyo_

 _ **Isa**_ _: Eso, eso_

 _Te queremos y no queremos verte así_

 _Curioso oxímoron me acaba de salir_

 _ **Fran**_ _: Isa, a lo que estamos_

 _Además que no creo que a eso se le pueda considerar un oxímoron_

 _Bueno Jul, estamos en el café Trébol, ese en el que trabaja el escocés tan guapo_

 _ **Isa**_ _: Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí_

 _ **Fran**_ _: Vente cuando quieras_

 _O si quieres vamos nosotras para allá_

 _ **Isa**_ _: Pero contéstanos sea lo que sea_

 _¿Vale?_

 _ **Fran**_ _: si vienes y no estamos es porque habremos ligado_

 _ **Isa**_ _: Habla por ti guapa_

 _ **Fran**_ _: Te aseguro que al pelirrojo me lo ligo pero…_

 _¿Te has fijado en los ojitos que te pone el rubio?_

 _ **Isa**_ _: Eing_

 _¿El cejotas?_

 _ **Fran**_ _: No seas así… es mono_

 _ **Isa**_ _: Si tú lo dices…_

Julchen sonreía al terminar de leer los mensajes. Realmente adoraba a sus amigas y su manera de hacerla reír.

 _ **La increíble yo**_ _: No os preocupéis, estoy bien_

 _Ahora en cuanto baje un poco el sol saldré un rato afuera_

 _Pasaros luego si queréis_

 _Además así mi padre creerá que de verdad tengo problemas_

 _ **Fran**_ _: ¿Qué?_

Volvió a dejar el teléfono y miró por la ventana. Parecía que la luz comenzaba a ponerse, así que abrió el armario y se cambió de camiseta, dejándose los pantalones cortos de deporte que llevaba. Se calzó las deportivas, cogió el libro que estaba en la mesilla y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Las voces de su hermano y su padre se seguían escuchando en el salón, y como no quería tener nada que ver en esa discusión, evitó la salida principal y se fue hacia la cocina. Aprovechó para cogerse unas galletas y salió al jardín. Dio la vuelta a la parcela y se sentó en el pequeño y rústico banco que tenían en la parte delantera de la casa. La calle en la que vivían pertenecía a un barrio residencial, por lo que era muy tranquila y apenas había tráfico. Abrió su libro por donde tenía puesto el marcapáginas y se enfrascó de nuevo en su lectura.

Al rato comenzó a oír risas que se acercaban por la calle. Supuso que eran sus amigas, así que cerró el libro y se inclinó hacia delante para ver si podía verlas a través de la valla. Una voz de hombre habló y entonces, como alma que lleva el diablo, volvió a coger su libro y se tapó la cara con él. Al igual que una niña que se esconde la cara con las manos y cree que ha desaparecido, Julchen pensó que con el libro cubriéndola era irreconocible.

-Hola Julchen, ¿disfrutando del verano tan pronto? – ruborizada, bajó el libro y vio a Roderich y Eli parados en la acera frente a su puerta.

-Hola Eli – saludó con dureza, arrastrando las palabras más de lo que le hubiera gustado – Lo mismo digo – echó un rápido vistazo a su vecino y se lamentó por haberlo hecho. Roderich permanecía de pie al lado de la castaña, perfectamente vestido con una camisa blanca impoluta, y la miraba de esa forma única que hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Sí, hemos ido a dar un paseo aprovechando el buen tiempo. Bueno, nos vamos ya. Te veré el lunes en clase – Eli sonrió amistosamente, y junto al moreno, volvió a caminar por la calle.

Julchen volvió a ponerse el libro sobre la cara, esta vez colocándolo por debajo de sus ojos, para así seguir con la mirada a la pareja. Les vio hablar un rato delante de la casa, después se dieron un abrazo, el cual volvió a removerle el estómago, y luego se separaron en distintas direcciones. En cuanto se acabó su entretenimiento volvió la vista hacia el libro, pero en lo último en lo que pensaba era en leer. "¿Qué le habrá visto Rode a Eli? Es mona pero es mucho más fea que…" Detuvo ese pensamiento lo antes posible al notar como sus mejillas empezaban a arderle con fuerza. Meneó la cabeza hacia los lados y se esforzó por continuar su lectura.

-"Historia de la orden Teutónica", suena interesante – Julchen bajó el libro y se encontró cara a cara con la de Roderich.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – contestó sin apartar la vista del libro fingiendo que no le importaba lo más mínimo su presencia – Creía que estarías cansado de tan largo paseo.

-Me apetecía venir a hablar contigo, ¿puedo? – dijo señalando el banco donde estaba sentada. Julchen asintió y se movió hacia un lado para dejarle hueco. Sintió al chico sentado muy cerca y su corazón empezó a acelerar - ¿Cómo te fueron los exámenes?

-Perfectos como siempre – siguió a su bola, pero se mosqueó al notar el silencio que había inundado el lugar. Apartó sutilmente la vista para echarle una ojeada y le vio mirar pensativo hacia la calle. Lo último que quería era que se marchara y dejara de hablarla así que continuó hablando – ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Bien también.

-Ah, me alegro, me alegro – Julchen comenzó a apretar el libro con fuerza – Ya veo que en los exámenes no es en lo único en lo que te va bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo sabes, no te hagas el mojigato – Roderich siguió en silencio, mirándola sin comprender – Eli y tú.

-¿Eli y yo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Julchen dio un largo suspiro y dejó el libro con fuerza sobre el banco.

-Pues que estáis saliendo. Todo el mundo lo sabe – Roderich abrió los ojos como platos y luego, de la nada, comenzó a reírse con fuerza, intentando mantener una compostura que había desaparecido.

Rara vez le había visto reírse, pocos recuerdos le daban la razón, por eso siempre le parecía algo fascinante y se preocupaba por guardarlo en su memoria a fuego. Siempre hacía los mismos gestos: comenzaba a agitar los hombros intentando no mostrar la diversión en su rostro, después, poco a poco, las comisuras de sus labios se iban torciendo hasta terminar enseñando sus blancos dientes y luego, cuando ya comenzaba a torcerse en el asiento, hacia el gesto que más le gustaba a Julchen, se quitaba las gafas y se pasaba una mano por los ojos, limpiando todo el rastro posible de lágrimas que hubiera podido tener. Ese pequeño gesto era el que Julchen tenía guardado con más cariño en su memoria. Roderich pocas veces reía de esa manera, y para ella era un verdadero regalo verle así.

-¿Eli y yo? ¿Quién te ha dicho esa mentira? – Julchen enrojeció hasta más no poder.

-Bueno es un rumor que…

-Rumores… se rumorean todo tipo de cosas, nunca hay que creerse esas patrañas.

-Ya pero últimamente Eli y tú pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. Es normal que la gente piense…

-Siempre hemos sido amigos, y lo de últimamente es porque me está ayudando con… con algo – Roderich adquirió un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-¿Con qué?

-Con nada que no vayas a descubrir en un tiempo.

-¿Eing? No lo pillo. Habla más claro.

-Me está ayudando con una chica – Julchen sintió con alguien le clavaba un puñal en la espalda, y se quiso morir en ese preciso instante.

-Ah – soltó casi sin vida - ¿Y quién es? ¿La conozco?

-Es una chica a la que conozco desde hace mucho, y aun así me cuesta hablar con ella.

-Ya veo… - Julchen se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa. Es tarde.

-Espera, que te dejas el libro – Roderich le agarró del brazo y se frenó al verle la cara - ¿Estás llorando?

-¿Qué? – Julchen se pasó una mano por el ojo – No, no, se me ha metido algo y me ha irritado.

-Espera, ven – se colocó frente a ella y comenzó a soplar con delicadeza sobre su ojo - ¿Mejor? – Julchen asintió tímidamente sin saber qué decir o qué hacer al ver al moreno sonreír tan cerca suya – Es increíble cuánto hace que nos conocemos y lo mucho que siempre me sorprendes – suspiró cansado – Será mejor que vuelva ya a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

El chico se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar hacia su casa. Julchen le observaba mientras en su mente no paraban de repetirse sus palabras, "Es una chica a la que conozco desde hace mucho, y aun así me cuesta hablar con ella". Era ella. Ahora lo tenía claro. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se subió corriendo a la valla que separaba las dos casas y le llamó.

-¡Roderich! – el chico se dio la vuelta – Acércate un momento, que se me ha olvidado darte algo.

Caminó hasta la valla donde ella estaba subida y la miró con firmeza. Antes de que pudiese decir nada ella le agarró la cara con ambas manos y le besó con fuerza. Cuando se separaron él estaba inmóvil, rojo como un tomate, y la miraba sin parpadear.

-Deja de pedir consejos a Eli. Cuando te gusta alguien eso es lo que tienes que hacer – se bajó de la valla y sonrió arrogantemente – Eso es lo que yo hago.

Julchen se dio la giró, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, entró en su casa sin atreverse a dar la vuelta. Su padre y su hermano ya no discutían en el salón, pero no se preocupó lo más mínimo por lo que estuvieran haciendo. Subió corriendo a su cuarto, cogió el móvil y se tiró sobre su cama.

 _ **Fran**_ _: Chica dices unas cosas rarísimas._

 _ **Isa**_ _: Ok_

 _Ahora nos pasamos._

 _Jul, no creo que hoy nos podamos pasar._

 _Fran ha ligado._

 _Pero mañana a primera hora nos pasamos por allí y hacemos algo las tres._

Julchen sonrió en la cama y comenzó a escribir.

 _ **La increíble yo**_ _: No os preocupéis._

 _No hace falta que vengáis._

 _Roderich y Eli no están juntos._

 _ **Isa**_ _: ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _ **La increíble yo**_ _: Porque está conmigo._

.

* * *

 _Y así termina este cortito fic. Espero que os haya gustado, y también espero comprar el ordenador pronto porque con el que estoy ahora mismo es horrible. Muchas gracias por leer. Os loveo mucho._

 _PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

 _PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


End file.
